kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiggie
Userbox Help Music My recent blog help me please Click Check my new blog Hello, Sir knight Template } |text= } }} }|— }|}} |namecolor= (This line is optional. If not included, the textcolor field will be used) |namefonttype= (This line is optional. If not included, the fonttype field will be used) |textcolor=black |line3=lightcyan |border=dodgerblue |border2=lightskyblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=lightcyan |border=dodgerblue |border2=lightskyblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} Hello, Xiggie The reason I wanted to deleted everything in my template Should you See This Every year or so, I plan to change my character theme, which of course means editing the talk templates...when the time is right. I tried making a sample code, yet it still won't appear on the page. Have I been doing this right? If not, please tell me what exactly needs to be fixed...I can then apply this to myself so you and the others don't have to deal with me over things like this any more and can apply it to the aid of other users...should you also see this, DTN mentioned the rounded-edged templates. I wonder...how does one do this? If you can, do you notice this needing to be done on my part? If so, how? Here is what the code looks like upon editing...EternalNothingnessXIII 00:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }} }}}}}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} Category:UserTalk templates } won't look good if it is so close to the quote, at least make a space I think that's all.}} Íslenskur Vá ég er líka íslenskur og ég ELSKA KH langar í Days svo mikið (D.Dark. 17:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC))....hvað er þetta? Anyway....ég var með account (D.Dark) en ég kann ekki að gera svona talk bubble ég veit ekki einu sinni hvernig á að update-a usersíðuna mína nema með texta og eingu örðru nema kannski nokkrar myndir. Væri alveg til í hjálð með talk bubble í byrjun Ok takk fyrir. Ok ég væri til í Luxord ef það er hugsanlegt og litirnir eru blár oooooog og og og......hmmm ne i bíddu ég vil grænan og svartan svartur er svona main color grænn er outline og textin. Quote-in: Master of lame names. Og ég bý í Reykjavík } |text=Prufa 1 }} } |text=Prufa 2 }} } }} |textcolor=black |border=black |fonttype=Arial |text=Prufa 3 }} Heyrðu þetta er frábært nema að ég breyti því í Luxord annað en það þetta er fulkomið og mér líkar við fyrsta og það væri mjög flott ef þú gættir sýnt mér link til alla svona template fyrir luxord þú veist einsog happy,angry,normal og það rugl svo ég getti valið og ég hef enga hugmynd um hvar ég gætti keypt Days þegar hann kemur út en örugglega í BT eða ELKO en ég fæ hann örugglega í jólagjöf frá pabba mínum í noregi þanig að ég hef ekki verið að hugsa um það mikið. } |text=Prufa 4 }} TALK TEMPLATE HAPPY TEMPLATE SMILING TEMPLATE Skiluru? prófaðu að nota hana til að tala.}} ég sé ekki neitt og þegar ég fer í edit þá kemur bara NORMAL TEMPLATE TALK TEMPLATE HAPPY TEMPLATE SMILING TEMPLATE Skiluru?}} More talkbubble help I need you to take a look at this Demyx Drawing - Postponed my favorite subject is lunch---okay? 13:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) help My template isn't working. Can you help? GB3000 12:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Uh... yes it works: What's Up With This? Xiggie-san, I still think I'm doing this wrong....I was editing Rocker7898's template, and when I saved, it merely replicated her existing single talk bubble. Am I doing this right? Here's what it looked like when I edited...I didn't save the changes, so that at least gives you a little less work...EternalNothingnessXIII 13:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) }| } }}| }| } }}| }| } }} }}}}}} }}} }}} }}} Category:UserTalk templates Hii Famitsu scans?